I Am Me
by MmmSuite
Summary: This is completely AU short fic that popped into my head. It's really just drama and fluff. It's only going to be 5 chapters and has no real depth! I hope you read it anyways since I was honest! :-D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is probably the most random thing I've ever written. It's a completely AU fic! It's going overly dramatic and soap opera like! I hope you like it anyways! It will only be five chapters and it doesn't run too deep.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Are you awake in there?"

A voice calls to Letty far away and she strains to make it out. Then a light clicks on. Letty blinks at the bright lights in her eyes and puts her hand over her face.

"Oh sorry about that," says a British accent much closer than before. Probably from somewhere right in front of her.

The light clicks off.

Letty opens her eyes again and tries to sit up. She wants to know where she is and who she's with.

"Easy. Let me help you."

The doctor leaning over her bed helps her into a sitting position. She looks up at him trying to figure the situation out. Nothing makes sense. She looks around the room and wonders how she got to a hospital. Why she's in a hospital. Everything is so unclear.

"Where…" she tries to talk but her voice is scratchy and her throat burns.

Suddenly she realizes her head is pounding. She reaches up and feels a large knot on her head.

"Ow."

"I guess something that size would hurt." Dr. Britain says to her.

Letty tries to talk again but finds herself still unable to.

The doctor pours her a cup of water and puts a straw in it. He puts the straw to her mouth and she takes a long deep drink. The water is so refreshing she sucks down more.

"Slow down."

Before she can heed his advice she starts to cough and choke making her throat much more raw than is already was. Which results in more coughs. The doctor lightly pats her back and calls for the nurse.

Once she's stopped coughing the doctor resumes their conversation.

"I'm Dr. Taylor. But you can call me Eric."

"Hi Eric," her voice still raspy. "I'm…"

"Don't be shy now. Out with it." He coaxes her.

"I'm…"

Letty rubs her forehead just below the wound and thinks.

"I can't remember it."

"No worries. You have a nasty head injury. Two actually. Everything will clear up in a bit."

Letty reaches to the back of her head and feels the other lump there. She winces from her own touch.

"You just need time to get your thoughts together."

"What do my charts say? My wallet? Anything? It's making me crazy that I can't remember."

"Well, you didn't have a purse or a driver's license. So we don't know. Just rest a little while."

Letty leans back against the pillow racking her brain. She struggles to remember just a little bit about herself. Anything. Her name? If she looked in the minor would her face be recognizable? The answer to that thought scares her.

"Please rest."

Eric stands up as the nurse enters the room.

"The nurse is going to check your vitals. I'll be back to check in on you in a bit."

"Okay. Thank you Dr. Taylor."

"Eric."

"Thank you Eric."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Dom and Letty's apartment Dom is checking the clock. Mia is there with Vince and her brother waiting for Letty to arrive. They are supposed to be headed to a Formula One race that they have tickets to. It's due to start any minute.<p>

There is a knock on the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" Dom asks confused and checks the clock again.

"Maybe Letty forgot her keys." Mia suggests.

Dom strides over and opens the door and finds two uniformed police officers there. He's had his fair share of police run-ins but nothing recent enough that would call for two officers to show up at his door.

Letty.

"Is this the residence of Leticia Ortiz?"

Dom desperately wants to answer no. Instead he remains quiet.

Mia appears beside him. Dom takes a few steps back hoping he is misinterpreting the expressions on the officers' faces.

"Yes, this is her house. She's my fiancé." He finally manages.

"We're really sorry to have inform you of this. Miss Ortiz is dead. She was an accident. She was really badly…" the officer clears his throat. "She was really badly burned."

Dom starts to shake his head. "Don't say that. Stop talking."

"We found her body and her car…."

Dom can't hear anymore. He walks away into the kitchen. He grabs his phone from the counter and rapidly dials her cell phone number. It goes straight to voicemail.

"Baby it's me. Please call me back. It's really important. I need to talk to you as soon as possible. Please call me. There is a huge misunderstanding and I need to know that you're okay."

He holds the phone to his chest willing her to call back. His heart is pounding. He's nervous, but he knows she will call.

* * *

><p>Hours earlier.<p>

Letty is on her way home from a two hour drive to check out a car she wanted to buy and restore for Dom as a wedding gift. Turns out the car was not what she was looking for and the trip had been a waste of time but a beautiful drive.

She's about halfway home when she needs to stop.

"Damn it! I have to pee."

She pulls over at a gas station to use the bathroom and grab a quick snack. She needs to hurry home. She does not want to miss the beginning of the race.

When she comes out of the stall and washes her hands she hears a child screaming. She rushes outside to find a woman and a little girl. The woman is pulling the little girl by the arm.

"Please. Leave me alone. I'm just trying to go to the bathroom. My Daddy's inside waiting for me."

"Hey!" Letty yells at the woman.

The woman seeing that she now has an audience turns and takes off running without another word or a look back.

"What are you doing back here by yourself sweetie? What's your name?"

"Dianna. My Daddy didn't want to come into the ladies room with me."

"Alright, I'll go in with you. I'll make sure you get back to your Daddy."

Letty and the little girl head into the bathroom. Letty holds the door closed for Dianna since there is no lock. She also helps her wash and dry her hands.

When Dianna and Letty walk back outside the woman hits Letty over the front of the head with a bat. Letty falls backwards with so much force she smashes the back of her head into the brick wall.

A terrified Dianna runs into the bathroom and hides. Letty is barely conscious as the woman takes Letty cell phone, keys and wallet and jumps into Letty's car and speeds away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - You were warned about the soap like qualities! Please review! I so will not be offended if you don't like it. It's really something I was writing while I was playing around last week. I wasn't even going to post it but I figured, what the heck! **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Letty is sitting on her hospital bed. She's just gotten back from another series of tests. She is feeling quite discouraged about her lack of progress in regaining her memory.

"Well, we're going to have to call you something. Let's think. Kristin?"

Letty shakes her head and makes a face.

"Isabella." Dr. Taylor suggests.

"I don't think so."

"Lily."

"Lily? Do I really look like a Lily to you?"

"Lilies are beautiful flowers. That's why I bring them to you everyday."

"Are you flirting with me Dr. Taylor?"

"Eric. And not until you're released. I'm not allowed to flirt with my patients."

Dr. Taylor was visiting Letty for the 32nd day in a row. He has come to see her everyday since she rolled past him on a stretcher in to the ER. He volunteered to take her on as a patient wanting to make sure she was okay.

Letty had been in the hospital all this time and still had yet to remember one single thing about herself or her life before she woke up here. All her medical charts said Jane Doe, but no one called her Jane. No one called her anything.

She was due to be released from the hospital in just under a week and had no memory of where she was from. She also had no idea where she was going.

"So next week?" Eric said pulling her thoughts into their conversation.

"Yep."

"And you're going to go where?"

"No clue," she answers honestly.

Eric takes a deep breath and moves from his chair to the bed.

"I have a suggestion that is rather out of line and presumptuous of me, but I'm going to say it anyway."

Letty raises an eyebrow at him and waits for him to continue.

"Move into my flat."

"What!"

He holds up his hands.

"Hear me out. I have plenty of space. More rooms and bathrooms than I'll ever need. You'd have all the privacy you need because I work a lot. I mean you know for a fact that I'm always at this hospital."

"Yes, you do always seem to be here."

"It can be as long or as little as you need. I'll not try anything ungentlemanly. I swear. I just can't let you walk out of this hospital with nowhere to go and no money. I'd drive myself insane with worry."

Letty doesn't answer. She pulls her knees up to her chest. Eric stands up and prepares to leave.

"Just think about it."

Letty looks over at the flowers he brought that day and all the days before.

"Eric."

He turns back to her from the doorway.

"I like the name Lily. Let's go with that."

* * *

><p>Dom wakes up late in the morning. He's in the bed in the second bedroom of his apartment. He is unable to sleep in the room he once shared with Letty. The bed where they'd taken such pleasure in each other for years.<p>

Living here was torture enough. The apartment they'd had dreams in. The apartment they were moving out of in a few short weeks. Into the house they'd had built as a wedding gift to themselves. He couldn't live there either.

But more than the apartment and the unfinished house, he knew never again could he sleep in that bed.

He realizes after a few seconds that the phone is ringing.

He rolls over and the grabs the cordless.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Dom. It's Mia."

"Hi Mia."

"Can you let me in? The latch is on."

It takes a few seconds for the words to sink in.

"I don't want any company. Please go away."

"No Dom, open the damn door."

After a few seconds, "Okay."

He gets up and pads down the hall to the front door. He closes it and unlatches it, then lets Mia in.

"Dom, I've been calling you for three days."

"I didn't feel like talking."

Dom flops onto the couch and Mia puts his mail on the coffee table.

"Dom you have to help me out here. These are bills and cards and the contracts on the house. I need you to help me."

"Just throw it all out."

Dom doesn't even look up at her or down at the mail.

"Dom, I need access to your accounts and I can take care of all of this for you. Just please help me help you."

He rubs his face in his hands and sits forward on the couch. He struggles to engage in the conversation with his sister.

"Okay. What do you need?"

Mia unfolds a piece of paper.

"Sign this at the x. It's so the workers will finish the house."

"I'm not going to live there now," his eyes wide with pain at the thought.

"I know Dom, but I can't sell an unfinished house. I also need your check book. Where is it?"

Dom tries really hard to focus on what Mia is asking. But he's distracted with thoughts of the house.

"What?"

"Damn it! Your check book. I have to pay the mortgage on the house and the condo. Dom, you don't want to lose that house or this place."

"In the desk drawer."

Mia gets up and goes to the desk and gets the check book. She walks back and hands him another piece of paper.

"Sign this one too Dom."

"What's this one Mia?"

"It makes me the executor of your affairs financial and otherwise. I can't keep going through this fight with you Dom. I have the kids to take care of."

Tears form in her eyes.

"I need to be able to take care of you even when you shut me out."

"I'm sorry Mia."

She starts to cry. "I understand. I get it. If I could afford to fall apart I would too. But I can't Dom. I need this stuff so you can."

Dom signs the paperwork. He wills himself to feel guilty for what his absence is doing to Mia. But he can't. He can't think of anything but Letty. How she's not here. How she never will be again. How he just wants to shut himself away with his grief and loss. The pain was immense and suffocating but it's all he has of her now and he'll take it.

He walks over to his sister and pulls her into a hug.

"I love you Mia."

"I know you do Dom. I love you too. Let me fix you something to eat."

"No Mia, you'd waste your time. I wouldn't eat it. I'm exhausted and I actually fell asleep this morning and I want to go back to bed."

"Dom…"

"I just want to go back to bed. I'll take your calls from now on Mia and I won't latch the door."

"Dom…"

"It's all I can do Mia." He eyes burning with his grief.

He walks back down the hall and climbs into the bed in his guest room.

* * *

><p>Six days later Letty walks into Eric's apartment with him. He leads her to the room with the attached bathroom that will be hers.<p>

After she's settled she joins him in the kitchen for dinner.

"And you cook too."

"My mother was a chef so I kind of have to."

"So what are you doing here in LA?"

"My sister moved here and married a football, I guess you call it soccer, player. She's the only living family member I had left and I figured I could be a doctor anywhere. So here I am."

"Lucky for me you picked California."

"I think what you mean to say is lucky for me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Poor Dom. I'm so sad for him whenever I read this. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nearly four years later.

Letty and Eric are settling into their vacation home in Daytona Beach, Florida. The two have traveled the whole world watching racing. It was the only thing that Letty could remember liking.

She had no memories of doing it or watching it. Just a memory of a feeling.

Eric hadn't been into racing at first but seeing Letty so in love with all different types from Formula One racing to Drag racing he was easily turned.

Eric is looking through the kitchen cabinets making a list of what's needed from the grocery store.

"Lily, darling, do you want me to cook, or do you want to go out tonight?"

"Ask Alex, I don't mind either way."

Letty sat in the kitchen of their vacation house feeding eight month old Cameron in his high chair.

"Cam, open." Letty says demonstrating the action by opening her mouth wide.

Cam turned his head and shut his mouth tightly. Letty sighed and put down the spoon.

"Okay, we're done Cam."

Alex comes running into the kitchen dressed as a knight.

"Hello pretty lady," Eric says to her. "I bet all the maidens are happy to have a girl saving them for a change."

"I'm not saving maidens! Girls don't need saving, boys need the help."

"That's true. Lily saved me when I needed to be."

Letty laughs. "You tell that story enough times I guess you'll believe it."

Eric kisses his wife on the cheek and picks Cameron up out of the high chair.

* * *

><p>In a house not too far away.<p>

"Uncle Dom I'm so excited about seeing the cars go as fast as they can!" His six year old nephew Chris says to him.

"Me too. What about you Jaz?"

Five year Jasmine nods in excitement.

"We're happy you came with us Uncle Dom." Three year old Tara says to him.

She climbs into his lap and gives him a hug. He rocks her back and forth and cradles her against his chest. Holding her in his arms for the first time after she was born had been the thing to snap him out of his grief for Letty. He had forgotten how much he was missing.

He still ached for her daily and had never found true happiness again, but he'd had moments of joy and was able to live life again.

Brian walks into the room and gives Mia a kiss.

"Brian, Dom and I are going to the store. We'll be back."

She kisses her kids goodbye and grabs her brother and pulls him out the door.

"I'm so happy you came along Dom."

"Well, you knew I would when you had the kids call and ask me."

"I have to use whatever I have available."

Dom laughs at her.

They walk into the grocery store a few minutes later. Once inside Mia starts putting stuff into the cart.

"When I feed them this stuff you yell at me," he complains.

"Yes, because you do it on Sunday night at bedtime. This is vacation, so it's different. Besides I'm going offer them other stuff too. This is all you give them."

"Because the food you send them is just nasty. I live off pizza, Chinese and grilled meat and look at me."

"Yes, look at you. You're a complete freak! No one looks like that. I haven't ruled out the use of steroids."

Dom laughs really loudly.

The laugh echoes across the store and hits Letty's ears. It causes a chill to run through her body. She looks up and around feeling compelled to find its origin.

"Someone is really happy Ally," she comments to Alex who is sitting in the bigger part of the cart.

Letty continues her grocery shopping. When she's done, she gets into the checkout line. Mia and Dom playing around get into the line directly behind her.

"Lily, may I have gum please?" Alex asks.

"Uh, sure."

Letty turns in the checkout line and reaches for the gum.

A scream pierces her ears and everyone else's around her. Alex grabs onto her arm in fear. Letty turns to her and lifts her out of the cart. By the time she does Dom has moved the cart from between them.

"Letty?"

Before she can answer Dom has her face between his hands and is kissing her.

"Lily! Lily! Who's that man?"

Letty pulls away. Everyone is standing and staring at the scene. Mia finally moves forward from where she let out a scream.

"You're alive! You're alive!" Mia chants in rapid succession.

"Lily can we go home?" Alex asks clinging to her and burying her face in Letty's shoulder.

Letty's head is swimming and she can't take everything in.

"You know who I am?"

"Of course I know who you are! Where have you been? What are you doing here?"

He touches her face willing himself to accept this as reality.

"You're alive."

Mia and Dom's hysterics send Alex into a crying fit.

"I…I have to go. Where can I find you? I can't do this right now." Suddenly she has a headache and is confused.

Letty starts to push her cart through the checkout. Dom grabs her arm keeping her from going anywhere.

"You're not leaving. What the hell is going on?"

Alex is in full blown hysterics. "I have to go."

Mia finally in her right mind writes down the address of the house they are staying in and puts it in Letty's hand. Letty turns and bolts out of the store leaving the cart of food sitting there. Mia jumps between her and Dom knowing that she's the only thing that can stop him.

"YOU LET HER LEAVE! YOU LET HER WALK OUT!"

"The little girl was upset. She was upset. She'll come back."

Mia wraps her arms around her brother.

"She'll come back."

* * *

><p>Letty barely makes in back to the house. Once she does, she grabs Alex and walks inside.<p>

"You ladies are…"

Eric looks at both their faces.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Uncle Eric, Lily kissed a man at the store." Alex says.

Eric's eyes go wide and he looks at Letty. She shakes her head. He notices that her entire body is shaking.

"Okay, I see that going to the grocery store is much too much for you two vixens. Ally come with me and we'll go down for a nap."

Eric takes his niece out of her arms and walks to the back of the house with her.

Letty collapses into a stool at the counter and starts to cry. She looks at the paper that is still balled in her hand.

After awhile Eric comes behind her and rubs her arms.

"Alright, Ally told me quite the tale."

He sits down beside her.

"I was in the line at the grocery store and this woman starts screaming and saying I'm alive. A man starts kissing me and asking lots of questions that I couldn't keep straight. When I tried to leave he wouldn't let me. The woman gave me their address and I ran out of there. Alex was screaming, my head was pounding. I couldn't think."

"So take some deep breaths and then go see these people. Obviously they've missed you."

"But he kissed me."

"Why do you think I married you? If I had been away from you for four years I'd want to kiss you too."

Letty laughs.

"I didn't remember them. I feel horrible. They were elated and I couldn't remember anything."

"Maybe talking to them will help."

"How are you so calm? Some man just kissed your wife and you're ready to send her to talk to him."

"I knew when I married you there had to be someone out there who loved you. You are too amazing not to be the love of someone's life."

* * *

><p><strong>AN -Thanks for reading. Please review! I love the response I've gotten for this story. Very surprising and welcomed for sure!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

At Mia and Brian's vacation rental home Dom is pacing back and forth and clenching and unclenching his fists. It's taking everything in him to resist the urge to flip something or break something.

"Damn it Mia! She's gone. She's gone for good. She probably bailed."

"She didn't Dom. She asked where to find us." Mia says with excitement racing through her. She has moved from chair to chair since she put the kids down foir bed.

"Did you see her reaction when I kissed her? Did you? She pulled away from me! And who was that little girl? Was that her daughter?"

"I don't know Dom! I have no clue!"

"Was she okay?" Brian asks. "I mean has she been here this whole time?"

"I don't know." Mia says still smiling. "But I know we're going to find out."

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to go with you?" Eric asks Letty. "Julia and Sam will be here in the morning. They can take care of the kids."<p>

"I don't know that I can wait until the morning. But I'm terrified of going alone. I don't know what I'm going to find out about myself. I mean I think they thought I was dead. What does that mean? How is that possible?"

"I don't know darling. But now you can answer all these questions."

"I love you. I just want you to know that while I'm still this me. While I'm still Lily."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>All heads snap up when a car door shuts outside the house. Dom is out the door ahead of everyone else when he sees her from the window.<p>

Letty walks slowly up to the house feeling nervous and unsure. Dom runs to her and scoops her into his arms hugging her tightly.

"I can't believe I have you in my arms."

Letty hugs him back lightly. She wills herself to remember something, anything. When Dom finally puts her down he just looks into her eyes.

"Where the hell have you been? What's going on?"

Mia walks up with tears in her eyes.

"Letty!"

"Letty. That's what you said earlier. Letty."

Dom and Mia exchange a look.

"Okay, uh, I don't know where to begin."

Mia grabs her arm. "Let's go inside."

Once inside Letty rubs her sweaty hands on her jeans.

"I, uh…. Hmmm… This is going to sound insane I guess. I don't know who either of you are."

"What?" Mia is more than a little confused.

"I have amnesia."

"What!" Dom almost yelling.

"What do you mean?"

"For the past four years I've been walking around not knowing who I am and where I'm from. I didn't even know my own name. Letty did you say it was?"

Dom stares at her in shock.

"Yes, that's your name." Mia answers. "Letty. Leticia Ortiz."

Letty lets out a sigh of relief as that sets in. Her name. She has a name!

"Are you serious?" Brian is still in disbelief. "You don't remember anything?"

She shakes her head. "I woke up in the hospital with a severe head injury. Two head injuries. The police think I was attacked in a gas station bathroom."

"Attacked!" Dom says. "I mean are you, were you okay?"

"Other than my head injuries I was fine."

Dom breathes a sigh of relief. But he also grimaces. "So you don't know who I am?" He asks.

"I'm sorry. No."

Dom backs against the wall.

"Let's go sit down." Mia suggests to them all. She doesn't know what else to do.

Mia sits next to Letty and Dom and Brian across from them. Dom is trying desperately to keep his composure as he tries to understand the situation.

How could she not remember him? Recognize him? Love him?

Mia takes charge.

"What do you remember?"

"I woke up in the hospital and then everything after that. Nothing before. Who am I? What did you think happened to me?"

"You're my fiancé. We were a few weeks away from getting married when you…disappeared." His voice is rising with each word. "We thought you died. Someone burned to death in your car, with your license. Someone's body is in your grave. And you don't remember anything?"

"No, I'm sorry."

Mia gives Dom a look trying to calm him.

"Tell us about you Letty." Brian jumps in.

"My name is Lily Taylor. Well, Lily is the name I go by. I work as a freelance photographer. My…" Letty pauses at the word husband. "I started taking pictures of everything around me so I would never forget anything again."

Tears roll down Mia's cheeks as Letty reveals more of her story.

"Well, we can take you to doctors and specialists." Dom says almost pleading. "You have to remember."

"I've been to the best doctors in the States, the UK, Russia and China. I'm…I'm married to a renowned neurologist."

"Married!" Dom jumps up so quickly the chair flips backwards and crashes to the floor. His eyes dart to her hand. Seeing the rings there crushes his heart. "I…I have to get out of here. I can't be here."

Dom turns and practically runs out the front door. Brian chases after him.

"I'm sorry." Letty says. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"It's not your fault."

Letty stands up. "I should go."

"No! Please don't!"

Mia pulls her back down.

"Letty or would you prefer me to call you Lily?"

"Oh uh, Letty so I can get used to it."

"Okay, Letty. Tell me about your husband." Mia struggles with the words.

Letty smiles with in appreciation of Mia trying so hard. "He was my doctor when I woke up in the hospital. He's from the UK and he moved here to be with his sister. Not here, we live in LA."

"I can't believe we all live on the other side of the country and had to come here to find each other."

Mia inhales and braces herself for her next question.

"Do you have any kids?"

"No. I have my niece, you saw her with me, and my nephew a lot. Their parents travel a lot for their jobs. Can you tell me more about me?"

"Of course. Let's see. We met in the 10th grade and hated each other. I mean we were always at it! Dom was a senior and you both were in love with each other from day one. But you hated me and didn't want anything to do with him because of it. And he thought he was too cool for a sophomore. You didn't date until you graduated from college and came back home."

"So we were engaged?"

"Yes. He still lives in the apartment you shared. You guys had a beautiful house built and it's just sitting there vacant."

Letty looks away in shame. "I wish I could remember. But I can't. He must hate me."

"He'll never hate you. That is probably the only thing in the whole world that's utterly impossible."

"I really should go."

"I'm going to give you all my information. Call me, come by, whatever, it doesn't matter. We can look at pictures and videos and go everywhere we used to. If something will help we'll find it."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate all of this. I've been praying for four years to find someone who knew me. I was good to meet you…"

"Mia." She has to hold back the will to cry. "My brother…you're…my brother is Dominic. No one calls him that but you when you're mad. Everyone calls him Dom."

"I'm so sorry Mia. I'm trying so hard."

"I know you are. We're going to try to keep it together."

They exchange information and an awkward hug and Letty walks out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So remember that I said it will only be five chapters.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading this fic so far! Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Letty walks back into her house to find Eric there. Along with her sister-in-law Julia and Julia's husband Sam. As soon as she's inside Julie throws her arms around her.

"Oh Lily! I cannot believe it. We came in early and Eric told us where you were. Are you okay?"

"In shock."

Eric comes over and hugs her too. For some reason her mind takes note of the differences in this hug and Dominic's.

"So tell us everything."

"Well, they were really happy to see me. They thought I died in a car accident. Someone was burned in my car and apparently she had my license. Apparently, I was engaged."

Her eyes flick to Eric's. He quickly covers the sadness there.

"Only a few weeks away from my wedding. I don't know much else but they live in LA so I'm going to be meeting with them again to look at pictures and video to see if anything helps me remember."

"Oh darling. What's your name?"

Letty's eyes light up with this knowledge. "Leticia Ortiz. But they said I go by Letty."

"Well, Letty it is then."

"No, I think for now. I'm going to stick with Lily. Letty doesn't feel right."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later back in LA Letty and Eric are out to dinner. They are in their car driving home.<p>

"We are not going out with them anymore." Letty says grumpily. "They think my amnesia is like their own personal form of entertainment."

"Yes, Melanie was a bit intrusive."

They drive in silence for a bit.

"When are you seeing Mia again?"

"I've been thinking about it and I don't know if I want to."

"What?"

"I know. It's awful. But I feel like this me was just too hurtful to them. The look on his face was just anguish. Maybe they'd be better without me."

"No one would be better without you."

As Eric proceeds to go through in intersection as the light changes. An SUV flies into them at full speed and smashing into Letty's side and spinning their car.

* * *

><p>When they arrive at the hospital Letty is unconscious and being wheeled in on a stretcher wearing a neck brace. It's reminds Eric painfully of the day he met her.<p>

"She's had a severe head injury before and I'm her neurologist. I have any information you might need."

"Thank you. Our doctors will consult you. But you have to wait in the waiting room."

"I could be of help to you."

"Dr. Taylor. Please. Let us handle it."

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Eric and his sister are sitting in the waiting room having heard no news. The treating physician finally approaches them.<p>

"Dr. Taylor, I'm Dr. Reese."

"Hello Dr. Be frank with me."

"Okay. The head trauma is severe. Much more significant than the prior injuries. If she doesn't wake up soon, I fear she may not wake up at all."

Eric slouches back down into the chair to process what he is hearing. Julia stoops in front of him and gives him a hug that he does not return.

"Eric, you can look at her yourself. You're a neurologist. You do not need to take his word for it."

Eric nods, vaguely aware of her words.

"We should call her family. Mia and Dominic."

"Why?" Julie says with a hint of contempt.

"They should be here and know what's going on."

Julia stands up and looks down on him. He sits back in his chair.

"You said she wasn't even sure if she was seeing them again."

"I'd want to know."

* * *

><p>Exactly 40 minutes after Eric's call to Mia, she walks in from a drive that should have taken over an hour. She, along with Brian, Dom and Vince, walks briskly down the hall on the floor Letty is being treated on. They stop at the nurse's station and the nurse points them in Eric's direction.<p>

He stands as they come his way.

"Mia?" He asks.

"Yes, I'm Mia. Are you Eric?"

"Yes. I'm Eric Taylor. I'm the one who called you. This is my sister Julia."

"This is my husband Brian and my brother Dominic. And this is my other brother Vince."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm very sorry it's under these circumstances."

"Where is she?" Dom asks uninterested in the pleasantries.

"She's in for an MRI. After that we can see her. Some kid wasn't paying attention and barreled through the light into us."

"You said she's unconscious."

"That's right. We really need her to wake up soon."

Dr. Reese walks over to them. They all turn to face him.

"I have no new news. But you may go in to see her."

"All of us?" Mia asks.

"I think just Eric should go in for now." Julia interjects.

Eric's eyes meet Dom and the look of pain is so overwhelming he looks away.

"We can all go."

They all go in to see her. When Dom walks in and sees Letty unconscious with the nasal cannula, the IV, the bandages, the bruises and her arm in a cast he's frozen at the door. He desperately wants to grab her and take her away from this.

Eric walks over to Letty and kisses her cheeks and looks at her teary eyed.

'Not mine' runs through Dom's mind causing a new wave of despair in him.

Dom doesn't leave from the doorway as everyone takes their turn kissing her or holding her hand or talking to her. They eventually all clear out leaving only Eric and Dom.

"I'll leave you alone with her for a bit." Eric offers.

He leaves before Dom can say anything.

Dom walks to the side of the bed and immediately takes her hand in his. He kisses the back of it and holds it firmly.

"What are you doing in this bed? I just got you back. Wake up and you can be Lily or whoever else, just be alive. I've done the whole having you dead thing and I can't live through that again."

He just squeezes her hand and rests his forehead on the back of it.

After a long while that way, Dom stands to leave. He places her hand lightly on the bed. He leans over his only true love and gently kisses her lips. The second he removes his mouth she starts to stir.

Letty's eyes open and she blinks at the light. When the pain she's feeling hits her and she groans loudly.

"What hurts Letty?"

"My fucking head hurts. But I wouldn't expect anything less since I got hit in the head with a bat."

"A bat? Letty you were in a car accident."

Dom sits back down next to her and hits the call button.

"What the hell are you talking about? I think I would know if some junkie hit me in the head with a bat and stole my wallet."

"Letty…"

The nurse and the doctor come in.

"Lily you're awake."

Letty rubs her head pulling at her IV.

"Ow."

"You gave us quite the scare. That was some accident. Lily, I'm going to ask you a couple questions and then I'll get you some pain medicine."

"What the hell kind of hospital is this? I was hit with a bat. I wasn't in a car accident. And my name is Letty, not Lily. Dom, where the hell did you bring me?"

Her familiar eyes find his and he breaks into a big smile. He leans forward gives her a real kiss and she returns it but not nearly as enthusiastically.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm in the hospital and you want to make out?"

"I'm just really happy you're Letty. That's all."

"Well who else would I be?"

* * *

><p><strong>It Is Finished!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So I told you nothing too deep! If I went beyond this things would have to get deep! So this is it! Tell me what you think! **

**Also, the woman in the car was the woman who hit her and robbed her in Chapter 1. Thank you The Young and the Restless! Haha!  
><strong>


	6. Epilogue

**A/N - So this ending has been on my computer for like four months and I just decided today to post it. I hope it you like the ending! I completely forget it was there.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue <strong>

Letty's bed is surrounded by doctors and nurses within minutes. They are poking and prodding her while Dom sits holding her hand. He refuses to let her go.

"Mrs…"

"Miss Ortiz," Dom corrects the doctor.

"Of course. Miss Ortiz, what is today's date?"

"Um, like June 13th," Letty answers groggily.

"The year please."

"2007."

A smile breaks across Dom's face. Before anyone can say anything more, Eric bursts into the room, having seen all the commotion from down the hall.

"Lily," he sees her eyes are opened. "Lily! You're awake! Are you okay?"

Letty looks at Dom in confusion. Then she looks back at her husband.

"Dr. Taylor, let's step in the hall for a second. Please." Dr. Reese looks at him with a pleading look in his eye.

"Okay. I'll be right back Lily darling."

The two men step into the hall.

"What the hell is going on Dom? Who was that? Why is everyone calling me Lily?"

Dom looks up at the other doctor who nods his head giving Dom the go ahead.

"Alright. This is completely crazy Letty. It's not 2007. It's 2011."

"What!"

Letty pops up causing her head to throb. Dom gently tries to push her back to the bed.

"Dom, what are you saying?"

Letty grabs her head because of the pain.

"Baby please, lie back. I'll explain it to you."

Dom and the nurses lay Letty back and adjust her bed into a more upright position.

"Four years ago I was at home waiting for you to go to the race. You went to check something out. You said it was a surprise."

"Dom that was this morning! This morning!" Letty starts to shout at him.

Letty grabs her pounding head.

"No it was four years ago and you never came home. We didn't know what happened to you. The cops found your car, your ring, your license was thrown from the car on impact. There was body inside burned beyond recognition. Since she was wearing your ring in your car we all thought it was you."

"Dom, you aren't making since."

"Two weeks ago, Mia and I found out you weren't dead. You were alive."

"Dom! Why? Why wouldn't I call you or find you? Or come home?"

Dom sighs deeply. "You couldn't. You were hurt that day."

"TODAY!"

"You were hurt and you lost your memory, all of it. You didn't know your name or phone number or…me. Nothing. You were going by the name Lily. That's why it's on your charts and they all keep calling you that."

Letty rubs her face trying to take this all in. It was impossible. How could she not know Dom?

Dr. Reese comes back into the room. "Miss Ortiz."

Letty looks up at him.

"What is going on?"

She looks at Dom.

"What's going on Dom?"

"I'm telling you."

"Where have I been for four years? Dom."

"Okay, Mr. Toretto we're going to let Miss Ortiz rest."

"No, I need to know what's going on. Who was that man?"

Dom looks at Dr. Reese for guidance. Letty was getting really upset. He didn't want to make things worse for her. Or have her revert back if that were possible.

"Go ahead and tell her."

"Letty baby, he's your husband."

"My husband! Are you crazy?"

Letty buries her face again.

"This has to be a dream."

The monitors start to beep as her heart rate and blood pressure increase. The noise and the doctors and nurses hustling around makes her headache worse. The pain, the information, and the confusion pushes her towards hysterics.

Letty starts to grab her head and groan from the pain.

"Mr. Toretto, step out for a second."

"No!" Letty calls.

"I'm going to give you something to relax."

"No! I don't need to relax. I need to know what's going on!"

Watching her breaks Dom's heart. He didn't want this for her, no matter how badly he wanted her back.

Dr. Reese gives Letty a sedative in her IV as the nurses push Dom towards the hall. He didn't want to fight and get Letty more upset.

"Dom!"

"I'll be back Letty."

"Dom."

* * *

><p>Letty awakens hours later with Dom and Mia sitting next to her bed.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey. How's your head?"

Letty reaches up.

"Better.

Dom sees her trying to sit up and helps her.

"Tell me everything."

"Four years ago you didn't come home. The police told us you were dead. You've been living with your husband with no memory of anything. Then today you woke up and it's like someone hit a reset button, but you lost four years."

"Fuck! Am I really married? To someone else?"

"Unfortunately," Dom answers more bitterly than he meant.

"I'm so sorry Dom!" Letty says, feeling more guilt than ever before.

"This is not your fault! None of it! What do you remember?"

Letty tries to clear her head.

"I was at a gas station and this woman was bothering this little girl. Dianna! Oh no, is she okay? Damn it! Was that really four years ago? She was scared and I took her to the bathroom. When I came out the woman was waiting and hit me in the head with the bat. I fell backwards and hit my head again."

"I always wondered what happened to you Lily. I mean Letty."

The three of them look up at the sound of Eric's voice from the doorway.

"Are you my husband?"

Eric nods.

Letty looks him over trying to digest the insanity.

"Can I talk to him?"

Dom and Mia stand up. He kisses Letty's hand and walks out.

Eric walks over to Letty's bedside and sits in a chair next to her.

"So I'm Letty," she jokes halfheartedly.

Eric laughs. "I'm Dr. Eric Taylor and I'm your neurologist. Your test results are looking good, but there is some swelling that has us concerned. You're going to have to redo all the tests you've had a million times already. Naturally, you remember none of this."

Eric smiles but only briefly.

"This is so fucked up!" Letty growls. "I'm so sorry…Eric. I don't remember you at all."

"I knew there was a chance of you getting your other memories back, but I never thought you'd lose all your new ones."

"How long have we been married?"

"Three years, we were married in England. You were beautiful."

Eric smiles at the distant memories.

"Wow!"

"I didn't mean to intrude. I just wanted to talk to you."

"It's fine! I have a million questions, but I don't know what to ask right now."

"Well, I'll be here. I'm working with the doctors who are treating you, since you've been my patient for years. So whenever you think of them I'll be happy to answer. When you have more time there are some other family members who'd like to see you."

Panic runs through Letty. "Do we have children?"

"No. But we do take care of our niece and nephew often. My sister and her husband also are concerned. Just whenever you're ready. No rush."

"Of course."

Tears well in Eric's eyes and he heads towards the door.

"My lawyer says under the circumstances we can get an annulment. I'll take care of it."

Eric disappears out the door.

* * *

><p>Six weeks later Dom and Letty walk into the front door of their apartment. Vince, Brian, Mia and the kids are waiting for them to arrive.<p>

"Every time I wonder if it's really been four years I look at these kids! Wow!"

"So what did the doctors say?" Mia asks when Letty gets settled.

"The blackouts, short term memory loss, the four years I've lost, nosebleeds and the headaches are my new normal. This is what I have to live with. With three severe head injuries I'm lucky to be alive at all so I'll take it I guess."

"Girl, I can't believe you're back here." Vince says smiling.

* * *

><p>That night when everyone is gone Letty pulls out the envelope that she received from Eric on her way out of the hospital.<p>

"Annulment papers?"

"I'm assuming," Letty says opening it.

Letty looks over the documents and then signs in the appropriate spots.

"I can't believe I had a marriage that I don't even remember, this is crazy."

"That's how I felt when you didn't remember me."

Letty looks over at him and studies his face.

She leans over and gives him a kiss.

"Do you care that I'm still seeing him and my niece and nephew? I mean does it bug you?"

"No, I don't feel threatened by that. Even if you do remember it, it won't compare."

Letty smirks at the familiarity of his arrogance.

"Those kids saw me nearly everyday, I feel bad just disappearing from their lives. Especially Ally she and I were really close and I totally get why. I like her already."

Dom smiles listening to her talk. "Honestly, after having you dead even you married to someone else was survivable. So having you back, your memories of us back, you in this house, this is more than I can imagine. Besides that, he's been your doctor for four years and knows everything there is to know about your treatment. He's the best hope you have of being 100% again."

Letty crawls into Dom's lap and kisses him on the lips.

"You're amazing. Another thing, I'm glad you didn't sell our house!"

"I thought about it several times. I just couldn't. It's like a shrine over there. Everything you picked out is just there waiting."

"For us!"

Dom smiles at the thought of 'us'.

"I didn't sleep in our bed once while you were gone."

"We barely slept in it while I was here."

"Do you want to go now sleep in it?"

He scoops her up into his arms before she can answer and carries her to the bedroom they used to share.

"I'm so happy you're home."

"Show me how much you missed me!"

"I'll be sure not to bang your head into the headboard."

"Don't even joke."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Does anyone even remember this crazy story? **


End file.
